Stars Are Beautiful
by Mikila94
Summary: Robin teaches the crew why stars are so beautiful


**A.N: I managed to write a one shot for New Year this year too... actually this was ready on Friday, but I wanted to wait till now to publish it. As you may guess, this is my last story of the year. If you have any suggestions for the next year, feel free to tell, I'll see what I can do.**

**P.S: This story will make a lot more sense if you have read my New Year's one shot from two years ago.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**Stars Are Beautiful**

It was New Year once again, but this time all the Straw Hats celebrated it on the Sunny. Sanji had made a lot of food, but it obviously wasn't too much since Luffy was on board. Franky had made decorations for the ship and Robin had put them up with Chopper. Brook was, naturally, in charge of music for the night. Usopp was taking care of the fireworks. Nami had navigated them to a calm, safe place so they wouldn't have to be on their toes for weather changes all the time. And Zoro, well, he had the most simple and yet the hardest job: keep Luffy from causing trouble. Everyone who knew the Straw Hat captain knew that that was a mission impossible, but that didn't stop Nami from making Zoro try, threatening to increase his debt again.

"Tell me again, why did I agree to this?" Zoro asked from Robin who passed by him. She looked at him with a small, amused smile on her face as she answered: "Someone has to watch after Luffy and you were the only one not doing anything... by the way, where is he?"

Zoro froze, but it didn't last long since they heard a crash as Sanji kicked Luffy out of the kitchen.

"There he is" Zoro said, sweat dropping. Luckily Nami didn't see any-

"Zoro!" they heard a yell from the upper deck "You were supposed to watch after him!"

Zoro cursed under his breath, yelling back: "Why don't _you _do it?!"

"Because I'm busy!" Nami yelled, giving him a look that said "Go look after Luffy or else."

Zoro groaned, turning his attention to the amused archeologist.

"Can't you do it?" the swordsman asked, but Robin shook her head with a small smile.

"I have to help with the decorations" she said, calling over her shoulder as she walked away: "Don't lose him again."

XXXXX

In the end Zoro managed to keep Luffy out of the way and the preparations for New Year were done right on schedule. After they had eaten the crew gathered in a circle on to the lower deck with drinks in their hands, sitting down.

"The two years we spent apart were harsh" Nami spoke "But in the end we all made it here, together. And we will spend the coming year together as well. So cheers!"

"Cheers!" the others chorused as nine cups of sake hit each other.

"So" Franky started, taking a sip from his mug "Does anyone have any stories to tell about the two years they were away?"

"I do!" Usopp said, pointing at his chest with his thumb "For two years I, great captain Usopp-"

"Okay, next" Zoro said.

"Oi!" Usopp protested, annoyed that his story had been interrupted.

"I have one!" Chopper yelled, starting to tell how he had managed to make peace on to the island he had been on and telling about his new friends.

"That's great Chopper" Nami told, making Chopper do his little dance as he yelled: "That doesn't make me happy at all, you bastard!"

"Who's next?" Sanji asked.

"I could tell you something" Brook said, starting to tell about his career as the Soul King. Next Luffy told how he met Hancock, making Sanji boil with jealousy and the others laugh at their captain's stupidity. Nami told how she had tried to escape from Sky Island, Sanji told how he had learned the moon walk while running away from "hellish monsters", Franky mentioned how he blew up Vegapunk's laboratory and Zoro refused to tell anything.

"What about you Robin?" Nami suddenly asked, turning everyone's attention to the archeologist. Robin took a sip from her mug, wondering what she should tell them. Finally, she got an idea.

"I learned a lot of things" she said, looking up at the sky "But one of them stood out among the others."

The others followed her gaze, seeing the stars.

"And that was?" Nami asked, looking at Robin again, making the others do the same. Robin looked at the sky a moment longer before saying: "The stars are beautiful, aren't they?"

"Huh?" Zoro said, surprised.

"Yeah" Chopper agreed, looking back up. When he looked at Robin again he noticed her smiling at him "Do you know why?"

"I do!" Luffy said before anyone could answer, surprising everyone "Then go ahead and tell us, captain."

As Luffy cleared his throat the rest of the crew prepared to hear something more or less idiotic.

"Shanks explained it to me years ago" Luffy started "He said that stars are beautiful because they're the same everywhere and if you miss your friends you can look up and remember they're watching the same thing."

"That's ridiculous" Nami told everyone "First of all, you can't be sure your friend is watching the sky. Second, when it's night here it can be day elsewhere and third; stars are different in the other side of the world."

"That is all true, it was my reaction at first too" Robin agreed "But what Luffy said is the answer I was seeking."

"See?" Luffy said, smiling proudly and ignoring the disbelieving looks from the others.

"That's romantic" Franky commented, wiping his tears "I'm not crying!"

Robin smiled, looking up at the sky again and wondering what a certain revolutionist was doing at the moment...

"Robin-san, are you thinking someone in particular now?" Brook asked, gaining Robin's attention.

"Well actually, yes" Robin told, trying to ignore Nami's sly smirk.

"Oh?" she said "Some guy?"

Now everyone's attention was on Robin again who sighed. Sanji was boiling, not liking the idea.

"Yes" Robin replied "A good friend of mine who taught me why stars are beautiful. He also helped me to train in those two years we spent together."

"Good friend, she says" Zoro says with a smirk, ignoring Robin's deathly look.

"Will we change the subject now or will we do it the hard way?" Robin asked, crossing her arms. She had to stop this conversation before it got out of her control. The crew was like a family to her, but this was a private matter. The others paled at her words, making a silent agreement to drop the subject.

XXXXX

A little later that night Robin was leaning against the railing, watching the fireworks. They didn't shoot them in Baltigo, since it might have gotten them some unwanted attention. It might get them that now too, but she knew it would have been useless to suggest that they'd leave the fireworks be.

"10" the others started the countdown.

"9" Robin wondered what a certain blonde was doing at the moment.

"8" Was he doing well?

"7" Was he watching the sky too?

"6" Was there fireworks this year?

"5" Was the sky clear enough to see the stars?

"4" Did he remember their conversation from two years ago?

"3" What was he thinking right now?

"2" Did he think of her?

"1" Robin looked up at the sky.

"_I miss you, Sabo-kun"_

"Happy New Year!"

**A.N: Naturally I just had to put some SaRo in the last story of the year... after all, I only wrote one SaRo this year, but I'll try to get more next year. Review please!**

**P.S: Check out my profile, I wrote down some of my story plans for the next year.**


End file.
